Hairy Christmas
"Hairy Christmas" is the Christmas episode of the Disney Channel animated series . It is the sixteenth episode of the show's second season. Synopsis On Christmas Eve, Fu Dog tells the story of 2 magical creatures who are not having a jolly holiday: a baby sasquatch who was separated from its family and Jake who is fed up with his family's embarrassing holiday traditions. During this time, the sasquatch accidentally gets not only the publics attention, but Rotwood's, who decides to capture it. Jake's parents take Jake and Haley to the mall where Brad sees Jake on Santa's lap. Overwhelmed with embarrassment, Jake tells his family that all he wants for Christmas is to be free from "his family and their whack traditions". Spud tells Jake about the sasquatch and Jake runs outside to find it, but he is confronted by 88 and 89, who comically chase the sasquatch but only succeed in getting hurt. Jake, Trixie, and Spud follow the sasquatch back to the mall where Jake confronts his parents once again, but he goes back to the chase. Little do they know, 88 and 89 are also at the mall looking for a present for the Huntsman and 88 can't decide between a stuffed bunny and an Easy Bake Oven until they see the sasquatch. Jake chases the sasquatch to where the mayor is lighting the tree. The baby climbs up the tree, but Rotwood follows, but he looses his balance when the lights turn on. Jake flies up to the tree as Rotwood falls, but 88 and 89 fly by on a huntsvehicle and take the baby with them. Rotwood lands safely on a giant Christmas Present Box as Jake prepares to go after 88 and 89, but the sasquatches family shows up and they're angry. Spud tries to distract them by skating as Jake leaves, but he is successful, then Trixie takes her white coat, wraps it up in a bundle and tells the group of sasquatches that it's their baby and they angrily chase her. Jake catches up to the Huntsboys, but 89 captures him in a net. Out of excitement of his success, 89 loses control of the vehicle and they crash into a theater where people are performing a Christmas pageant. Jake escapes the net, but he is made part of the pageant as a Female Santa Dancer (with a santa skirt and everything) as 88 and 89 leave with the baby. Jake gets away and flies as fast as he can to catch up with 88 and 89, but he crashes into Trixie and Spud as 88 and 89 get loaded onto a huntscopter just as the sasquatch herd shows up. Jake and the herd both try to attack the huntscopter, but they are stunned by a stun ray. It's all up to Spud, who takes out a loaf of Fruit Cake and hurls it at the huntscopter causing it to go out of control with 88 and 89 holding on for dear life. The sasquatch is safely reunited with its family. The baby gives Jake its special rattle and it's then that Jake realizes that Christmas isn't about the parties or the presents, it's about being with your family. Trixie wakes up the next morning to find that her dad has managed to come home for the holidays. Her dad (who is a U.S. Air Force Colonel) says that one of Santa's reindeers breathed fire and it unfroze his plane. Back at Jake's house, Jake puts the star on top of the tree, and he seems to be fine with his families traditions, that is until his dad starts listening to their new Christmas record and Fu finishes the story. Trivia *Fu Dog waddling through the snow is a nod to Sam the Snowman from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. External links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Disney Category:Originally aired on Disney Channel Category:2006 releases Category:Premiered on Christmas Day